The present invention relates generally to an improved animal restraint means, and more particularly to an animal restraint means which is designed to gently and controllably restrain an animal for predetermined periods of time. The restraint is designed primarily for veterinary use, and provides a gentle means for temporarily confining an animal undergoing one or more veterinary procedures. The animal restraint means of the present invention is particularly adapted to temporarily confining animals undergoing procedures wherein invasive devices such as needles or the like are necessarily employed. The arrangement is particularly well adapted for use with animals having rowdy or generally uncontrollable dispositions.
In certain other applications, the animals may be restrained while undergoing vaccination, inoculation, and artificial insemination as well.
In the past, various restraint means including cages, pens and the like have been employed for assisting veterinarians while undertaking procedures with animals. It has been found that certain of these restraints are less than gentle upon the animals, and their ability to recall may render the animals difficult to effectively restrain on subsequent or repeat occasions. It is, of course, always important to provide a means of protecting the individual attending the animal, and it is also equally important to avoid injuring or wounding the animal or otherwise inflicting damage to their bodies, including their bones, flesh, organs including skin, and fur.
The animal restraint means of the present invention includes a frame means, preferably fabricated of metallic tubing, with the frame being provided with means for receiving auxiliary components including a floor, side panels, access ramp, and stanchion means. Each of these components functions to assist the animal in gaining access to the restraint means, and also for effectively restraining and confining the animal while disposed therewithin. For purposes of utilization in typical veterinary clinics treating domestic animals such as domesticated dogs or other smaller beasts, the restraint means is provided with casters or wheels to permit alternate movement between an in-use location and an inactive or storage location.
It is, of course, appropriate to consider designing and constructing animal restraint cages in accordance with the present invention which are sized to accommodate smaller domestic animals including dogs as well as sheep, and other species.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved animal restraint means which is provided with means for gently holding or restraining an animal therewithin while undergoing typical veterinary procedures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved animal restraint means which is capable of restraining animals of various sizes and dispositions, including relatively small animals and larger animals including the larger breeds of dogs and the like.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved animal restraint means which is readily serviced, set up, and cleaned as required.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.